


it's just a massage

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [115]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Lapdance, Massage, Nipple Play, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After Hanabi complains about how hard she works at the strip club, Naruto gives her a massage to help her relax, which gets a little out of hand. A few days later, he goes to see where she works, to finish what they started.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Commissions [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Hanabi has grown up to be rather attractive, something that Naruto can’t help but notice about his wife’s little sister, the more time they spend together. He knows that she works as a stripper now, and can only imagine the kind of money she brings in doing so, with how beautiful and sexy she is. Of course, he also knows that these are not thoughts that he should be having about Hinata’s sister, but it is hard not to, when the younger Hyuuga spends so much time around them.

Hinata does not suspect a thing, which simultaneously makes him feel better and worse about the whole thing, but one night, things come to a head, when Hanabi is visiting the two of them. Because Hinata thinks nothing of it, she sees no problem with her going to bed early while Naruto and Hanabi continue to talk, leaving the two of them alone, where Naruto knows he can only depend on himself to make sure that nothing happens between them.

And he knows for damn certain that he can’t actually trust himself with something like that.

At first, he is dense enough to realize that Hanabi is flirting with him as she speaks, but eventually it begins to become more obvious to him, particularly when she sighs and says, “Work has been so hard lately. I’m doing my best, but it leaves me exhausted. Maybe you should stop by sometime and see just how hard it is.” There is a playful tone to her voice that does not suit the subject of venting so much about her work life, and knowing what it is that she does for a living makes the invitation take on a very new meaning to him.

“Maybe if I have the time,” he replies, not sure what he should say, but knowing that he shouldn’t say something like that. “Is it really that hard?”

“Exhausting,” she says, with another sigh. “My back is always so sore. It’s killing me right now, you know.” And she leans forward a bit, and Naruto  _ definitely _ knows that he should not take this invitation, that he should ignore this and maybe ask her to go home so he can go to bed, but he continues on, unable to resist.

“How about I help with that?” he asks, reaching forward to touch her shoulder. “I can give you a massage.” When Hanabi does not resist, he begins digging his fingers into her shoulders, massaging her over her shirt, and then steadily working his hands down as he massages her back. She moans in response to all of his touches, and maybe it’s just his imagination, but her moans sound a bit more lewd than a standard massage typically calls for.

“That feels so good,” she groans. “Thank you so much, Naruto.”

“You know, you might be able to feel it better if you took your shirt off,” he suggests, not sure what possesses him to say something like that. Hinata is asleep in another room, and he’s asking Hanabi to take her off.

“Alright,” she replies, as if it’s the most normal request in the world, and, facing away from him, she pulls her shirt up and over her head before laying back down on her chest, allowing him to continue massaging her back. Naruto is stunned to see that she is not wearing a bra, and can’t help but imagine what she must look like from the front.

He gets back to work with massaging her, and she continues to moan indulgently for him, exciting him more and more with each noise that she makes. This is so much more than he can handle right now, and he is far beyond the point of self-control. Her ass will grind back against him in a motion that seems too deliberate to be by chance, so she must be able to feel how turned on he is. She rubs directly against his erection and his breath catches in his throat.

Once he has spent enough time on her back that he can no longer make excuses to keep that up, he is bold enough to ask, “Do you want me to massage your front now?”

There is a pause as she thinks about it, and just before he is about to take it back and apologize, she turns over as she says, “Yes.”

Now he can’t help but stare at her, topless in front of him, and he leans down to begin massaging at her stomach, his eyes trained on her breasts all the while. There is no way that he could pass this off as anything other than what it is, but he still finds himself saying, “I’m just helping you out.”

“It’s just a massage,” Hanabi says with a playful smile, and he nods.

“Just a massage,” he agrees, as he moves his hands up to begin groping at both of her breasts. Hell, he would give massages a lot more often if  _ this _ is what it involved, but they both know this is going far beyond what a standard massage should involve, especially when he begins toying with both of her nipples.

Hanabi gasps and moans as he pinches at both of them, taking them between his fingertips and rolling them, teasing them and leaving her breathless as her own arousal overtakes her. “J-just a massage,” she says in her breathless voice, between moans. Naruto tugs at her nipples, and she gasps for him, trying to keep her moans quiet to avoid waking up her sister and alerting her to the truth of the matter, but still struggling to fight against her growing excitement.

It is not long before even this is not enough for the two of them, and they are both eager for even more of their “massage.” Hanabi reaches up to pull at his shirt, and he lets her remove it, so that they are both topless. Then they both want to remove their bottoms, leaving the two of them in only their underwear. There is so much that he wants to do to her in this moment, things that would take this much farther outside of the realm of being a simple massage, but then again, aren’t they already at that point?

Even so, Naruto feels as though he has a very delicate balance here, one that is perhaps far more delicate than should be entrusted to someone as clumsy as he, and if he makes one wrong move, then it might all come crumbling down. These things need to be done right, in the right order, even if he can barely figure out what that order is.

With their bodies close together, he resumes what he was doing before, massaging her breasts while she pushes her hips up so that she can grind against him. He groans at the contact, desperate for more but still knowing better than to push it beyond what either of them are ready for at this point. Still, a hand drops down to fondle at the waistband of her panties, playing with it as he imagines what it will be like to peel them off of her, how he could pass that off as just being another part of his massage.

But there is no way he could do that, and since this is just a massage, all he can do is keep groping her breasts in his hands, keep grinding his erection against her, desperate for some sort of release that he knows will not leave him nearly as satisfied as actually having her would. But Hinata is asleep the other room, and Hanabi is merely toying with him right now, letting this build up for now. It will not actually come to pass tonight, but eventually…

Naruto loses himself in the moment, overwhelmed by the pleasure, and Hanabi moans for him, losing herself to it as well. As they increase the friction between the two of them, they push themselves closer and closer to the limit, until neither of them can hope to hold back. As Hanabi grows tense and moans his name, Naruto is overtaken by pleasure as he gives in, coming suddenly, and then the two of them are left panting and silent, the weight of what they have just done hanging just above them.

However, none of it seems to bother Hanabi, who sits up and begins getting dressed again. “Thank you so much for the massage,” she says. “Be sure to come by and see me at work soon, okay?”

“Yeah, I definitely will,” says Naruto, waiting for her to leave so he can get ready for bed.

~X~

A few days later, he knows that Hanabi will be working, so he makes his excuses for being out for the night and goes to watch her perform. He knows that things are only going to escalate even more from here, but that is why he is unable to help himself in this situation. He tries to remain discreet as he finds a place to watch her, the music filling the air, a low murmur of voices buzzing just beneath it, and the lighting making it difficult to see anything other than the stage.

There is no one up there when Naruto arrives, but not long after he has made himself comfortable, a new song comes on, louder than the one before, and a voice comes over the speakers, announcing that  _ Iris _ will be showing off for them tonight. The young woman that uses that stage name is unmistakably Hanabi, coming out in an outfit that already leaves little to the imagination.

She struts confidently to the beat of the music, approaching the pole in the center of the stage, wrapping her legs around it first, then grabbing hold with her hands, and letting herself slide forward, her grip on the pole the only thing to support her body.

As she follows the beat of the music, she performs a display of what Naruto can only think of as acrobatics, using the poll to make sure that she barely touches the ground. Suddenly, it makes sense that she would be so tired and sore if  _ this _ is what she has to do every day, and she does it in some of the highest heels that Naruto has ever seen in his life.

Soon enough, the clothes start to come off, with her skirt dropping down her long legs until she kicks it the rest of the way off, letting it flutter to the stage where it will soon be forgotten. Already, men have started throwing money at her, and Naruto is glad that he is close enough to the stage that he can get such a good view, because he can tell that Hanabi- Iris, as they know her- is a very popular dancer here.

She is able to keep everyone completely entranced, putting plenty of emphasis on her ass, now that her skirt is out of the way. But Naruto still looks forward to the moment that her shirt comes off, even though he has seen her without that tight top before. She leaves the pole as she struts closer to the edge of the stage, pulling at the bottom of her shirt before whipping it over her head, and discarding it just as easily as she did her skirt.

Cheers ripple through the crowd as she bends, letting them see the way her breasts are just barely contained by her bra, moving forward until she is at the edge of the stage, just in front of Naruto. Dazed, he does the only thing he can think to do, following through with an old cliche as he pulls out a few bills to place in her cleavage. Hanabi gives him a wink, and turns to return to the pole so that she can finish out her dance.

Just getting to see her on stage would have made tonight worthwhile, but Naruto already knows that this is just another step before getting what both of them want.

~X~

Once her performance is done, she is free to roam the floor, and approaches Naruto straight away. Sidling up to him, she gives him a playful wink and asks, “So? Was it everything you thought it would be?”

“Way more than that!” he replies, giving her a bright grin. Truth be told, the only time he has ever been more turned on than watching her dance was having her all to himself on that night he gave her a massage. He has no idea how he is supposed to wait until she can get off work, or what they are going to do then.

But Hanabi says, “You know, this is the part where you’re supposed to ask for a private dance.”

Somehow, that part had slipped his mind. He has been in a few places like this before- some, perhaps before he was old enough to, but he had some unconventional training to blame for that- but he had forgotten the fact that she is able to roam freely because she is supposed to attract more customers, and the sort that want to pay for alone time with her.

And since Hanabi is so popular here, he knows that he is lucky she came straight to him without getting caught by anyone else on the way, or else he would have had to wait a long time for her, or perhaps he would have wasted his chance entirely. But now, he is able to say, “Alright, well, just show me where we need to go.”

“If you can afford it,” she teases.

“You know me better than that! I came ready!” he says, and is secretly glad he did not blow all of his cash while she was onstage, since he had not actually planned or prepared for this. Hanabi takes his hand to lead the way to a hallway, hidden near the stage, and when they disappear down it, Naruto soon sees a row of rooms, mostly with the doors closed, but Hanabi leads him to one with the door still open.

Inside, it is dimly lit, with a speaker set up, and a few places to sit, including a bed. Naruto swallows hard, excitement growing within him, as he realizes that this will almost definitely be where it happens. The music from the club has grown quieter, but when Hanabi closes the door behind them, it is reduced to a low thump. She gestures for him to sit wherever he wants, and he chooses to sit on the edge of the bed.

In her time backstage, Hanabi had changed into another, similar outfit, one that Naruto is eager to watch her take off. He knows that, in general, he is not supposed to touch the dancers too much in situations like this, but he has a feeling that things will be different with him and Hanabi, because they know each other and because it has built up to this. He hopes that she does not get caught doing this, because he does not want her to get in trouble for giving him such an amazing night.

“Here, let’s get started,” she says with a smile, before turning a song on that fills the room, and drowns out any more noise from the club. Once the music is on, it is like she becomes an entirely different person, turning on her heel and strutting towards Naruto, her hips moving with the sound of the music. He tenses immediately, watching her cross the room until she is standing just in front of him.

It is so hard not to reach out and touch her as she dances in front of him, working her hips and her ass in a way that leaves him almost hypnotized, and overwhelmed by each and every movement. He grips the sheets on either side of him, just to keep his hands in place as she dances, until she begins closing the remaining distance between them.

Just like that, she climbs on top of him, and he swallows again, not sure what he should do or say, or if he should do or say anything at all. At first, she only mimes grinding on his lap, managing to keep herself supported enough that she is able to move without creating any real contact, and still it is enough to leave him completely hard, and aching for more from her, for anything that she might be able to give him.

By the time she lowers her hips enough to actually grind against him, Naruto could cry from the relief, overwhelmed by the slightest contact. Even through all the fabric that separates them, he is still overwhelmed, and she must be able to feel just how much she is affecting him. The fact that she is already pushing him to his very limit, and has not even begun to take her clothes off yet, leaves his head spinning as he wonders what is to come.

As soon as he thinks that, she hops off his lap to stand in front of him again, moving her hips to the beat as she begins to push her skirt down, so that she can kick it off like she did when she was onstage. She wastes no time in going for her shirt after this, seeming to be in a bit of hurry this time, like she is just as eager to get out of her clothes as Naruto is to see her take them off.

When she is just in her underwear, he expects her to stop, or to start grinding on him again, or do some new steps, or anything other than what she actually does next, which is continue stripping. His eyes widen and he swears his jaw could hit the floor as she turns around, rolling her shoulders as she reaches back to undo the clasp on her bra, before turning back around shimmying until her bra falls right off.

It may not be the first time he has seen Hanabi with nothing on top, but he still can’t help staring at her, wondering desperately if she will take everything else off, and if things are really going to play out like he thinks they will. Hanabi comes closer to him, leaving her panties on for now, but when she straddles his lap, the song comes to an end, switching to the next track, and she seems to have forgotten about dancing entirely.

Now, he knows that this is different, and that he should be able to take things a little bit further. The way Hanabi straddles his lap leaves her chest right in front of him, and he just has to lean forward to wrap his lips around one of her nipples, causing her to moan for him. She seems pretty sensitive, and when he sucks lightly, she writhes on top of him, and he doubts she would be able to keep up with the rhythm of the music now even if she were trying to.

Naruto flicks his tongue over her nipple, and Hanabi cries out for him when he does, responding eagerly to everything that he does for her. She is completely weak in his arms, and he holds onto her now, keeping her in place, the lapdance forgotten in favor of what they have actually wanted to do all along. As she grinds on his lap, letting him keep teasing at her nipples, he knows that she can feel how hard he is, and he does not intend to let things play out like last time. There will not be any fabric separating them anymore, and while he licks her nipple, his hands drop lower to pull at her panties.

Hanabi lets him do as he pleases this time, though she has to get back up to actually remove her panties. In that time, he undoes his pants, so that when her panties hit the floor, he is ready for her to get back on his lap, and this time, he will be able to claim her once and for all. She has spent plenty of time teasing this out, but now, there is nothing she can do to delay it any further, and neither of them want to keep waiting anyway. Now that they are all alone, they can finally do this.

Naruto holds onto Hanabi’s hips as she straddles his lap again, and she rubs against the tip of his erection, teasing him a bit before letting him bring her down on it. He groans, resisting the urge to buck his hips up and fill her immediately, and even then, he is just barely resisting that. There is no question of if she is good at her job or not; even when she is not dancing, she knows how to tease, and how to leave men wanting more.

Slowly but surely, Hanabi sinks down onto him, and as he begins to press inside of her, he is immediately overwhelmed by it all. It is far from his first time, but something about being made to wait so long, something about the anticipation and the work that she has put in to tease him, makes it feel like he has been waiting his entire life for this, and like he will never feel anything better than this.

He may be overreacting in the heat of the moment, but he decides not to think about that, or anything else at all, as he fills Hanabi, and she moans for him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she comes to rest on his lap, his cock buried inside of her. For a moment, she takes some time to catch her breath, and sitting still while inside of her is like torture to Naruto, but he decides to let her take the lead at first, letting her do what she has to do.

But once she starts moving, he is so lost in his pleasure that he can only follow along, falling into her rhythm and allowing himself to be completely overwhelmed by her. She begins to bounce on his cock, slowly at first, but she does not take much time at all to pick up the pace, and he groans, raising his hips to meet hers, thrusting in time with each bounce, until they are working together, their pace growing hasty and erratic as the need to get off takes over.

Hanabi gasps and whimpers with each thrust, throwing her head back and crying out his name, so loud that, were they not in a mostly soundproofed room, with music playing, in the back of a loud club, he might even worry about someone else hearing. Fortunately, there is no risk of that now, and the two of them can give into whatever they want. He echoes each of her cries with his own, letting her name fall from his lips because he has no risk of getting caught.

This has gone so far beyond being a simple massage now that he wonders what her excuse might be, if they were able to speak plainly, and if she were still in the mood to make excuses. This is not just a massage, and he doubts that she could even pass it off as just being part of her job, but none of that concerns him. Maybe they don’t need excuses like that, just as long as they can keep these things between the two of them.

Hanabi whimpers his name as she comes on top of him, and that is more than Naruto can withstand for now, especially with how tight she is, and how she has worked him up over time. He comes hard inside of her, relief washing over him all at once, and he feels able to relax for the first time in days. Though he has no idea where the two of them are going from here, or what comes next, he can be content, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto makes it a habit of going to visit Hanabi at her job. He becomes a regular there, because it is the best place for them to meet up without anyone realizing it, because nobody he knows comes here, and nobody would think to look for him there, and once they have their alone time in the private room, they have nothing to worry about. Though it definitely goes against the rules of her job, there are no cameras within the room, and no way for anyone to find out what she does just as long as she never tells anyone.

Their secret is safe there, but even so, Naruto looks forward to having a chance to see her outside of the club. He has plans for that, but for now, he is content to enjoy what time they can have together, and to the fullest.

Which is why he is able to relax while she grinds on his lap, music pounding as she works her hips to the beat. Right now, she is clad in a tight, lavender dress that leaves little to the imagination, sleeveless and low cut, and so short that she has practically exposed her matching panties with every move that she has made. So far, she has done a good job of keeping her dancing in line with what she is supposed to do for any ordinary client, but then, she puts her hands on his shoulders and leans in for a kiss, signifying that she is tired of dancing for him, and wants to do what they actually came here for.

Naruto wraps his arms around her as he returns her kiss, now that he does not have to worry about following the rules of not touching the dancer. He helps Hanabi keep up the illusion of this being a proper and ordinary arrangement right up until the moment that they both cave, giving into their lust and doing what they actually want. It has been so difficult to keep away from each other for any amount of time since their affair has begun, and yet they still tease each other like this once they can finally be together.

Now that things have gotten started, though, there is nothing that can hold Naruto back anymore. She has not even begun to strip for him yet, which shows just how impatient she is, but that is just fine by Naruto, because it means that he can reach under her dress to yank her panties down, so that they can be tossed to the side.

His pants are unzipped in no time, with Hanabi sinking down onto his cock with a moan, without even taking her dress off yet. They definitely both really needed this, and he begins thrusting up into her with determined jerks of his hips, earning soft, needy moans from her as he does. Having Hanabi ride his lap is something that he does not think he will ever be able to get enough of, no matter how he may try.

Reaching his hands around, the skirt of her dress is pushed up enough that he can grab onto her ass, squeezing it while he fucks her, moaning for her. He has plenty he wants to do with that as well, but they always end up in such a rush, and so overwhelmed by each other that they never have time to even talk about trying new things. Yet another reason that he looks forward to being able to spend time with her outside of this room, so that they can have more time to indulge themselves and try whatever they want.

For now, though, it is nice just to be buried inside of her again, groping her ass while he drives up into her, until he begins pushing her dress up more instead, wanting her to finish taking it off. Having to slow down at all feels like agony, but then, once Hanabi has her dress over her head and thrown off to the side, he can see what he already suspects- she isn’t wearing a bra right now, leaving her completely naked at last.

Without missing a beat, Naruto leans his face forward while his hands go back to her ass. He presses his lips to one of her nipples so that he can kiss and suckle, making Hanabi moan even more for him, gasping out and struggling to catch her breath. The night has only just begun, and there is still plenty of fun that the two of them can have before she will have to return to the floor, and he will have to leave to go back home.

They intend to enjoy that time as much as possible, and Hanabi bounces on his lap, overwhelmed by the sensations, his lips on her nipple proving to be too much for her after a moment. She shudders with her orgasm, and Naruto has to restrain himself, so that he does not give into pleasure so soon. He wants to be able to enjoy her without wearing himself out completely, and so he holds back, letting her ride out her pleasure on his lap before lifting her off of him, so that the two can take advantage of the bed in the room.

With Hanabi on her back, Naruto gets on top of her, leaning down so that he can pay attention to her other nipple with his lips, and takes the one he had sucked on between his fingertips so that he can pinch and roll it. He teases his cock against her for a bit, just rubbing against her without pushing inside of her, so that he can work her into a frenzy again.

Hanabi is soon panting and desperate for him all over again, her previous climax not nearly enough to satisfy her tonight. The music is there to drown out any sounds that she makes, but he can hear it all when he is so close to her. She leans up to press her lips against his chest, intent to kiss him all over. Naruto moans and lets Hanabi kiss down his chest, nibbling as she goes, and pressing her tongue against his skin, licking him until he is shuddering in his excitement.

He is teasing himself too much by trying to draw this out, and perhaps Hanabi is trying to tease him now as well. She wants him to keep fucking her, and his punishment for dragging things out is being made to wait even more, while she uses her mouth to please and to tease him, until he is gasping and writhing, so desperate to be inside of her that he can hardly stand it. She moves underneath him, and he can hardly hold himself up at this point, until she has moved so low that she can wrap her lips around his cock, causing him to gasp out, nearly losing control in the moment due to that sudden surprise.

If she is not careful, then she will wear him out easily like this, finishing him off before he has the chance to fuck her again, which he knows that she does not really want, even if she does enjoy teasing him with all that she has. Naruto can just barely contain himself, fighting against his impulses as Hanabi buries him in her mouth, until he is trembling with the effort of not giving in and coming down her throat.

And then, just like that, she pulls back and scoots back up to the position that they had been in before, having brought him so close to the edge that he nearly did not hold back, and now playing innocent, as if nothing had happened. She certainly is a lot more to deal with than her older sister is, but that is a big part of why he loves spending time with her like this, why he can’t get enough of her. She has known what to do from the start, everything intentional and calculated, teasing him until he had no choice but to give her what she wanted, until it became what he wanted as well.

Now they are both in too deep to ever hope to stop, and he presses the tip of his cock against her again, he murmurs, “You should come over next weekend. Hinata is going to be gone, so we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.”

Her response is cut short by a sharp moan as he finally pushes into her, and Hanabi is too overwhelmed to properly speak, as Naruto resumes fucking her just as hard as he had when she sat on his lap, without hesitation. She has done so much to tease him now that he finds it easy to pay it all back and then some. All the while, she gasps and tries to catch her breath, tries to speak past her moans so that she can reply to him, but he does not make that easy for her.

“Are you trying to say something?” he grunts, a smirk on his face. “Sorry, didn’t quite make that out.” If she can tease him, then he can certainly return the favor, making it so that she is always trying to speak, always trying to find her voice to reply, but always so overwhelmed with pleasure that she is not able to do that, reduced only to incoherent moans and pathetic cries.

It is the most fun either of them could possibly have with each other, and he would draw it out for as long as he could, if only he stood a chance of holding out against her for much longer. However, he has already pushed himself to his limit today, and at the rate he is going now, he will not be able to hold out at all. Not only that, but the two of them have been back here for a while, and they do not want this to be the time that they arouse suspicion, taking so long in their private room that the truth of their activities begin to come to light. After all, he does not want to risk Hanabi’s job over their little games.

With a groan, he finally succumbs to his own excitement, relaxing on top of her as he comes at last. Hanabi gasps with her own orgasm, moaning his name before she is able to relax as well, and then, she is able to catch her breath and ponder what he has said, and finally speak up in response.

“What did you mean by that?” she says, still a little breathless when she speaks.

“Exactly what it sounded like. Hinata has to go out of town for the weekend, so I won’t have to worry about sneaking here to see you,” he says. “I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me for a little while, since we’ll have our run of the place.”

He sits up then, getting off of her so that they can do what they can to clean themselves up, and make it look as though they did not spend all this time fucking. She needs to get back out there, but she at least has enough time to think through his proposal, even before she sits up, and say, “That sounds like a lot of fun. And you’re sure we’ll be alone?”

“Don’t worry about that,” he says. “You know how she is, she doesn’t suspect a thing so I know this isn’t a trap or anything.” Hanabi ponders it, but she knows that he’s right.

“Next weekend,” she murmurs, excitement in her voice as she begins getting dressed. It won’t be long before she is back out on the floor, getting requested for more private dances, but nobody will get to enjoy her quite the way Naruto does. Since she has already gone on for the night, he will head back home, though he promises to come see her again soon, even before their upcoming plans.

~X~

Naruto waits patiently after saying goodbye to Hinata. Hanabi had told him to let her know when she left, and that she would be over shortly after that. Now, he waits for her, his excitement already getting the better of him as he imagines all that they will be able to get up to during their time alone together, time that they have never been able to have before. The massage that started it all was great, and the times in the private room at the club have been great as well, but this time, they will have no limitations. He can hardly wait.

Before long, there is a knock at the door, and he eagerly calls out, “I’m on my way!” He hurries to the door, opening it to reveal Hanabi standing there, wearing a very long coat. She seems to be wearing a short skirt or dress of some sort, because there are no pants under the coat, and he does not see anything that would be covering her legs. He wonders if she is wearing one of the outfits that he has seen her in at the club, or if this is an entirely new sexy dress, that she is wearing just for him.

“Thanks for having me over,” she murmurs as he lets her in, acting demure, as if this is just a casual visit. The two of them know that it is much more than that, but at the very least, there is nothing unusual about Hanabi visiting their home, so if anyone were to see, they probably wouldn’t say anything. Naruto is planning on telling Hinata that Hanabi visited either way, knowing that she will be glad just to hear that he is getting along well with her family.

“Anytime,” he replies, and he shuts the door behind them, eager to see the outfit that she has in store for him. It must be pretty sexy, if she decided that she needed to wear a coat to cover it up, and he tries to imagine what it could be. He definitely thinks that it will be some sort of short, sexy dress, so he is even more surprised when she opens her coat and lets it fall to the floor, revealing that she is only wearing lingerie underneath it.

His jaw nearly hits the floor when the coat does, pleasantly surprised by this. Hanabi is not wearing a short dress, or even a short skirt with a tiny, revealing top. Instead, she is not wearing clothes at all, or at least, what she does wear can’t really be described as being  _ clothes _ . Her legs are uncovered because she is only wearing panties, an orange, lacy pair that leaves very little to the imagination, and when she turns around, he can see that it’s a thong, her perfect ass on display for him.

Hanabi does a twirl so that he can take in all the details of the light orange set of lingerie that she has worn just for him, and he has never been so glad to be wrong in all his life. The top is a camisole, with the bra covered in lace and pushing her breasts up, and the fabric that falls from it, covering down her waist, is sheer and he is able to see through it. She looks absolutely gorgeous, and he can’t get enough of her.

“I wanted to have a nice weekend,” she tells him, “so I decided to dress up a little bit, or maybe dress down? Either way, I hope you like it.”

“Like it? Hanabi, I love it,” he replies, before pulling her into a kiss. Already, when he pulls her close to his body, she can feel how excited he is, that he is already getting hard just looking at her like this. Needless to say, her goal to make this a nice weekend has already been achieved, just by showing up here, looking like that.

It is hard for them to navigate their way to the bedroom like this, but neither wants to pull apart or break the kiss, continuing it as much as they can as they stumble, with Naruto having to move backwards as Hanabi pushes him forward, until she has him pinned against his bedroom door, making out with him. He reaches for the knob, and the two nearly fall backwards into his room once they do not have the door behind them to support them, but he manages to steady himself before they go crashing down.

Then she is moving him back again, greedily kissing him as they make their way to the bed. She has only been here for a few minutes, but already, the wait has become too much for her to bear. The two of them have a lot to make up for, for all the times that they have not had the time or freedom to do whatever they want, and though Naruto loves seeing her in that lingerie, he already can’t wait to get her out of it.

She tears at his clothes first, trying to help him out of them because he has more to take off than she does, but he can’t wait to get her out of that cute set she is wearing. Though they can’t kiss as easily like this, Hanabi finds plenty of uses for her mouth, kissing and licking over his exposed skin as she undresses him. Naruto moans, leaning his head back as he loses himself to his excitement, until she manages to get him completely out of his clothes.

Now, it is his turn to take what he wants, and he reaches to pull at the bottom of her camisole, with Hanabi lifting her arms over her head so that he can pull it off of her, exposing her breasts to him. Immediately, he is sidetracked by his urge to lean forward and press his lips to one of her nipples, sucking at her and leaving her moaning for him. He absolutely loves how sensitive she is, running his hands up and down her back while he licks and sucks at her nipple, listening to all the noises of pleasure that she makes for him.

Though he could draw this part out and drag it on forever, he does eventually pull back so that he can remove her panties as well, pleased to see how wet she already is, and eager to be inside of her. He lays back on the bed, and Hanabi climbs on top of him, seeming just as eager as she is, panting in her anticipation as she straddles him. He reaches up to put his hands on her hips so that he can pull her down onto his cock, and she cries out for him as he fills her.

There is no music to drown them out, but they do not have to worry about being as loud as they want to be here, which is what makes this such a special weekend for them. They can moan for each other without having to count on noise to cover it, and without having to worry about anyone hearing them. He can relax knowing that they are completely safe to do whatever they please, and can let the pleasure wash over him as he fucks his wife’s little sister in his own bed.

Hanabi rides him with abandon, her own ecstasy written all over her face, but he does not want to take things too far with just this. Now that they have all this time together, it would be a shame not to try new things, with the freedom to actually be able to do them. It would be easy to let himself get so lost in  _ this _ , because, as familiar as it may be, it sure as hell never gets old, but he decides not to.

Instead, he lets himself enjoy thrusting up into her for only a moment longer before he grabs her by the hips again and pulls her off of his cock. Hanabi whines in protest, but Naruto just grins at her and says, “Come on, you don’t want to do me in that early, do ya? I said I wanted to have fun, so let’s do something we’ve never done before.”

Upon hearing that, Hanabi grins as well and says, “Well, when you put it that way…” She does as Naruto asks, and gets off of him, letting him get up while she bends over the bed. While she does this, he goes to get a small jar out of the drawer, something that he had ready just for tonight. He opens in, dipping his fingers inside to get them nice and slick for her.

“You’re going to fuck me in my ass, aren’t you?” she asks, sounding excited about the whole idea, which he had hoped that she would.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he replies, coming up behind her so that he can begin to work his lubed fingers inside of her. Hanabi shudders under his touch, moaning as he fits a finger inside of her, and then another. She loosens for him easily and eagerly, proving that this will not be much trouble for them at all.

He is rather impatient himself, but he still does what he can to make sure that she is ready for him before he pays any attention to his own throbbing cock. After being inside of her once today, he is definitely overwhelmed with need, and can’t wait to be buried inside of a hole that he has not yet fucked.

Getting his hand slick again, he works it up and down his cock, stifling moans at his own touch, before finally getting into position behind Hanabi, who is still bent over the bed, patiently waiting for him to come and take her. Spreading her cheeks, he presses the tip of his cock against her, and lets out a low groan as he begins to sink inside of her, slowly filling her, and immediately overwhelmed by just how tight she is back here.

He has to take this very slowly, taking his time with it, but once he is entirely buried inside of her, he hears her moan, and asks, “Do you like that?”

“Oh, yeah,” she murmurs. “Even more than I thought I would.”

That’s exactly what he wants to hear, and before he begins thrusting into her, he reaches his hands around, so that he toy with both of her nipples, rolling them between his fingertips, causing Hanabi to gasp in surprise and pleasure. In this position, it is easy for him to do that, and he continues to play with her nipples even as he begins to thrust into her ass.

Though he thrusts start out slow and even, giving her time to adjust to his size, it is not long before they begin to pick up the pace, until he is rocking his hips rhythmically, groaning as he fucks her harder and harder. Hanabi pushes back as if inviting more, and Naruto soon becomes rough with his thrusts, abandoning all inhibitions and completely having his way with her.

She squeaks and moans with each thrust, his fingers on her nipples doing all the more to push her closer, both of them just barely hanging on. He has spent quite a while fantasizing about finally being able to do this to her, and now, he can’t hope to control himself, until he is giving on last, hard thrust, and groaning low as he comes, filling her ass with it. Hanabi continues to work her hips back as he relaxes behind her, until she lets out a sharp cry, and he knows that she has reached her climax as well.

It takes a moment for both of them to be able to recover from this, and once they have, they both want to rest up, just a little bit. The night is still young, after all, and they have plenty of fun that they can have together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
